Ashton Birchester
Ashton Birchester (b. 21 November, 1973) is a Pure-blood wizard who is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His First year was in 1984, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff House. His RP god is Moira and was first introduced on April 28, 2018 at 8:14 PM. Physical Appearance Ashton has a head of thick dark hair and slightly squinty brown eyes. He is fair-skinned and would be mistaken for someone French, Italian, or German, although Stephanie Cascade initially thought he was Chinese. He is taller than the average First year, so much so that people would be surprised to learn he is one. Personality and Traits Ashton had a bet with Moira Ashley Dredson on the topic of what House Ashton would be sorted into. Because Ashton seemed snarky and sarcastic in their cabin on the train ride to Hogwarts, she easily assumed he would be a good fit for Slytherin. Ashton bet that he would get into another House, which he did, and eventually, his core values were revealed once in the open arms of Hufflepuff House. He cares about his family and has a brother who often writes to him and is expected to attend Hogwarts two years after Ashton did. Skills and Abilities Flying (Quidditch) He excelled in Flying Class and, after proving his abilities in the broom jinx incident, was invited to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and was accepted as the team's new Seeker. Possessions Wand Ashton has an elegant wand of Alder wood with Dragon heartstring core, 11 1/2 inches, and Slightly Springy flexibility. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Birchester Not much is known about his parents and their relationship. Moira Ashley Dredson They had a bet on Ashton's House while on the Hogwarts Express. They mutually acted negatively to the other. Ashton was also surprised when Moira got into Slytherin, after she said that she wouldn't get into Slytherin. Sophia Fren They met when Sophia had to cast a Levitation Charm on Ashton when his hair got stuck on the circular entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. They eventually became friends and took care of a Bouncing Bulb together. Ashton had once assumed a letter Sophia received was a love letter. He was wrong. Marco Birchester Marco is his younger brother. They seem to have a close sibling relationship, as Marco has written letters to Ashton. Andy Alido They sat in the same cabin on the train ride to Hogwarts, but never actually formally met. They are acquaintances at most. Ashton was surprised when Andy got into Slytherin, assuming he would get into Hufflepuff. Stephanie Cascade Ashton had encountered her in the broom jinx incident, as she was the victim of the incident, and casually saved her life when the broom dismounted her. Andrei Sapiera They encountered one another in the Training Grounds on the day of the broom jinx incident. Henry Wilson Henry is his roommate that he considers to be quite unusual, but eventually he considered him to be just a kind boy who aspires to be a healer. Trivia